The present invention relates generally to an assembly for handling separator sheets, and more particularly to an assembly that sorts a pile of separator sheets, which are used in stacking multiple layers of products onto pallets, into different piles depending on the characteristics of the individual separator sheets.
Smaller products or articles of production (e.g., beverage containers) are commonly stacked onto pallets for shipping and handling. The products are arranged in horizontal tiers, or layers, on the pallet such that additional layers can be stacked on top of the lower layers. Separator sheets are placed between the layers of products to provide a uniform support surface for each layer of products. The uniform support surface makes adding and removing the top layer of products easier. As the top layers of products are unstacked from the pallet, the separator sheets between each layer are removed and set aside for reuse.
Depending on the types of products that are stacked onto the pallet, and the environment where the stacking process takes place, the separator sheets may become dirty and/or damaged. Using a dirty or damaged separator sheet in order to facilitate stacking products into layers on a pallet can result in (i) the products becoming damaged or dirty, (ii) the products being stacked on to the pallet unsafely, and (iii) damage to the palletizing machine that stacks the products onto the pallet.